fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Waffle Mia!
Papa's Waffle Mia! '''is second gameria that's created by Benny. It's made available in Buttertown. It will be released on September/31/2016 Customers * Vianca (Tutorial) * Oscar (After Tutorial) * Mosia Pol (Day 2) * Joshua (Random) * Meagan (Random) * Mason (Random) * Rose (Random) * CoolProDude10986 (Random) * Passac Pol (Time) * Fowlwing (Time) * Zira (Time) * Nathaniel (Time) * Primrose (Time) * Mary (Time) * Luigi (Time) * Makoto (Time) * Maria (Time) * Albert (Time) * Mandy (Time) * Ursula (Time) * Ryan (Time) * Patrick (Time) * Violet (Time) * Rosetta (Time) * Nina (Time) * Jason (Time) * Benny30111 (Rank 2) * JK55556 (Rank 3) * Laura (Rank 4) * Barber Q. (Rank 5) * Unice (Rank 6) * Thea (Rank 7) * Nero (Rank 8) * Monika (Rank 9) * Liam (Rank 10) * Purp (Rank 11) * Quicksilver (Rank 12) * Lila (Rank 13) * Hop (Rank 14) * Irona Pol (Rank 15) * Wester (Rank 16) * Sheymon (Rank 17) * Diamond (Rank 18) * Matt (Rank 19) * Therry (Rank 20) * Samantha (Rank 21) * Oggy (Rank 22) * Nelli (Rank 23) * Myla (Rank 24) * Francis (Rank 25) * Oliver (Rank 26) * Cheddy (Rank 27) * Amber (Rank 28) * Charlie (Rank 29) * Kristin (Rank 30) * Monica (Rank 31) * Peach (Rank 32) * Blossom (Rank 33) * Trinity (Rank 34) * Tori (Rank 35) * Lorenz (Rank 36) * Jacob (Rank 37) * Wilson (Rank 38) * Teddy (Rank 39) * Mario (Rank 40) * Missy (Rank 41) * Lacy (Rank 42) * Andrei (Rank 43) * Poppy (Rank 44) * Isla (Rank 45) * Chinatsu (Rank 46) * Deply (Rank 47) * Olympia (Rank 48) * Gabby (Rank 49) * Charlie (Rank 50) * Savannah (Rank 51) * Lucinda (Rank 52) * Sarah (Rank 53) * Tex (Rank 54) * Mike (Rank 55) * Logan (Rank 56) * Trent (Rank 57) * Nickomaine (Rank 58) * Mary-Ann (Rank 59) * Billy (Rank 60) * Racho Pol (Rank 61) * Sky (Rank 62) * Papa Lucci (Rank 63) Closer * Xavier * Weeny * Wally * Sierra * Nestor * Miss Purple * J.J. Local * Racho Pol * Mosia Pol * Irona Pol * Passac Pol * Chinatsu * Cheddy Ingredient Waffle * Regular Waffle (Start) * Blueberry Waffle (Unlocked with Laura on Rank 4) * Chocolate Brownie Waffle (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 16) * Red Velvet Waffle (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 21) * Ginger Waffle (Unlocked with Francis on Rank 25) * Spinach Waffle (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 36) * Blue Moon Waffle (Unlocked with Sarah on Rank 53) Whipped Cream * Whipped Cream (Start) * Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Hop on Rank 14) * Lemon Cream (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 19) * Strawberry Whipped Cream (Unlocked with Monica on Rank 32) * Wildberry Whip (Unlocked with Tori on Rank 35) Whipped Cream Dollops * Whipped Cream Dollops (Start) * Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Unlocked with Hop on Rank 14) * Lemon Mousse Dollops (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 19) * Forest Green Mouse Dollops (Unlocked with Myla on Rank 24) * Wildberry Whip Dollops (Unlocked with Tori on Rank 35) Fruit Dollops * Banana (Start) * Slice Kiwi (Unlocked with JK55556 on Rank 3) * Pumpkin Bit (Unlocked with Purp on Rank 11) * Slice Peach (Unlocked with Peach on Rank 32) * Grapes (Unlocked with Poppy on Rank 44) Toppers * Butter (Start) * Spicy Candy (Unlocked with Monika on Rank 9) * Blue Velvet White Chocolate Chip Cookies (Unlocked with Irona Pol on Rank 15) * Snow Flake Star (Unlocked with Nelli on Rank 22) * Lemon Cream Cheese Cookie (Unlocked with Amber on Rank 28) * Chocolate Coins (Unlocked with Mario on Rank 40) * Easter Egg (Unlocked with Andrei on Rank 43) * Tomato Juice Candy (Unlocked with Gabby on Rank 49) * Gummy Pizza (Unlocked with Mike on Rank 55) Syrup * Maple Syrup (Start) * Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked with Mosia Pol on Day 2) * Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Barber Q. on Rank 5) * Honey (Unlocked with Liam on Rank 10) * Raspberry Syrup (Unlocked with Therry on Rank 20) * Dragon Fruit Syrup (Unlocked with Kristin on Rank 30) * Garlic Basil Aioli (Unlocked with Wilson on Rank 38) * Irish Cream Syrup (Unlocked with Olympia on Rank 48) Shaker * Chocolate Chip (Start) * Creameo Bits (Start) * Rock Blueberry Candy (Unlocked with Benny30111 on Rank 2) * Cinnamon (Unlocked with Nero on Rank 8) * Raisin Shaker (Unlocked with Lila on Rank 13) * Sweet Bug Cookie Bit (Unlocked with Charlie on Rank 29) * Shaved Flower (Unlocked with Blossom on Rank 34) * Double Berry-Ichigo (Unlocked with Isla on Rank 45) * Citrus Zest (Unlocked with Tex on Rank 54) Ice Cream * Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) * Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) * Strawberry Ice Cream (Unlocked with Mosia Pol on Day 2) * Mocha Ice Cream (Unlocked with Unice on Rank 6) * Mango Ice Cream (Unlocked with Diamond on Rank 18) * Cantaloupe Ice Cream (Unlocked with Teddy on Rank 39) * Blueberry Cheesecake Ice Cream (Unlocked with Charlie on Rank 50) * Blue Moon Ice Cream (Unlocked with Sarah on Rank 53) Holiday Ingredient Maple Mornings * Caramel Syrup (Unlocked with Unice on Rank 6) * Slice Pear (Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Sun Burst Cookie Bit (Unlocked with Thea on Rank 7) * Autumn Flame Leaf (Day 4 of Maple Mornings) Halloween * Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked with Purp on Rank 11) * Black Berries (Day 2 of Halloween) * Jelly Belly (Unlocked with Quicksilver on Rank 12) * Cookie Bomb (Day 4 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Croutons (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 16) * Pecan Syrup (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Candy Corn (Unlocked with Sheymon on Rank 17) * Slice Tangerine (Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Cherry (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 21) * Santa Cookie Syrup (Day 2 of Christmas) * Blue Christmas Balls (Unlocked with Nelli on Rank 22) * Christmas Small Candies (Day 4 of Christmas) New Year * Gooey Rainbow Grilled Cheese Ball (Unlocked with Oliver on Rank 26) * Cream Cheese Syrup (Day 2 of New Year) * Mango Cheese Cup (Unlocked with Cheddy on Rank 27) * Slice Cheese Cake (Day 4 of New Year) Valentine's Day * Shave Red Sugar Cinnamon Jelly Heart Candies (Unlocked with Monica on Rank 31) * Strawberry (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Peach Syrup (Unlocked with Peach on Rank 32) * Chocolate Heart (Day 4 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day * Green Tea Mousse Cake (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 36) * Slice Key Lime (Day 2 of St. Paddy Day) * Shamrock Shake (Unlocked with Jacob on Rank 37) * Green Apple Syrup (Day 4 of St. Paddy Day) Wedding Season * Violet Syrup (Unlocked with Missy on Rank 41) * Shave Flowers (Day 2 of Wedding Season) * Bouquet Cookies (Unlocked with Lacy on Rank 42) * Chestnut (Day 4 of Wedding Season) Mcdonald's Day * Hash Brown (Unlocked with Chinatsu on Rank 46) * Slice Apple (Day 2 of Mcdonald's Day) * Shrimp Syrup (Unlocked with Deply on Rank 47) * Soft Baked Cookies (Day 4 of Mcdonald's Day) Summer Luau * Teal Syrup (Unlocked with Savannah on Rank 51) * Slice Mini Coconut (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Star Sand Sprinkle (Unlocked with Lucinda on Rank 52) * Fruit Kintaro Candy (Day 4 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee * Milky Way Syrup (Unlocked with Logan on Rank 56) * Blue Star Sprinkles (Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Slice Carambola (Unlocked with Trent on Rank 57) * Stained Glass Star Cookies (Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) WindyWings Blewings * Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Unlocked with Racho Pol on Rank 61) * Dragon Fruit (Day 2 of WindyWings Blewings) * Cheddar Blue Cheese (Unlocked with Sky on Rank 62) * Water Drop Cookie (Day 4 of WindyWings Blewings) Holiday '''Maple Mornings:Favorite by--(Unice, Thea, Oscar, Nero, Monika, Meagan, Liam) Halloween:Favorite by--(Irona Pol, Hop, Quicksilver, Purp, Lila, Laura, Joshua, Benny30111) Thanksgiving:Favorite by--(Wester, Therry, Sheymon, Barber Q., Matt, Diamond, JK55556) Christmas:Favorite by--(Samantha, Vianca, Oggy, Nelli, Myla, Mason, Francis, Luis) New Year:Favorite by--(Cheddy, Passac Pol, Zira, Oliver, Kristin, Charlie, Amber, CoolProDude10986) Valentine's Day:Favorite by--(Mosia Pol, Tori, Trinity, Peach, Monica, Fowlwing, Blossom) St. Paddy's Day:Favorite by--(Lorenz, Wilson, Teddy, Nathaniel, Mario, Jacob) Wedding Season:Favorite by--(Rose, Poppy, Primrose, Missy, Mary, Lacy, Julia, Isla, Andrei) Mcdonald's Day:Favorite by--(Chinatsu, Deply, Olympia, Maria, Makoto, Luigi, Gabby, Charlie) Summer Luau:Favorite by--(Savannah, Tex, Sarah, Mike, Mandy, Lucinda, Albert, Yoshi0001) Starlight Jubilee:Favorite by--(Ursula, Trent, Ryan, Patrick, Nickomaine, Mary-Ann, Logan, Billy) WindyWings Blewings:Favorite by--(Racho Pol, Sky,Violet, Rosetta, Nina, Jason, Papa Lucci) Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Benny30111 Category:Fanon Category:Papa Louie Series Category:Papa Louie Category:Papa's Waffle Mia!